Kuroko No Hatsukoi
by ShizukaFiq2Berwijen
Summary: Kisah cinta pertama Kuroko, manis, pahit, berawal dari friendzone. tapi percayalah, kelak cinta yang kau tumbuhkan dengan baik akan dibalas dengan sempurna. Fanfic Req Hajar Saffana dan didedikasikan untuk Ultah Kanjeng Akashi Seijuro. Lets Read


_**Kuroko No Hatsukoi**_

 _ **By ShizukaFiq2Berwijen**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke**_

 _ **By Fujimaki Tadoshi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance and Soft Lemon**_

 _ **Pair : AkaKuro**_

 _ **AU, OOC, Typo, and many mistakes.**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya POV, Oneshot.**_

 _ **Req by Hajar Saffana**_

 _ **For : Akashi's Birthday**_

.

 _Aku tahu kata-kata ini dari salah satu anime favorite author-san yaitu "Bisa berada disisi orang yang kau cintai, itu adalah salah satu keuntungan berteman." By Usami Akihiko._

 _._

Ya.. Friendzone itulah istilah keren yang digunakan anak jaman sekarang untuk menggambarkan situasi yang sedang kualami selama 3 tahun.

.

Awalnya aku hanya iseng, penasaran dengan seseorang, bertanya kepada teman lainnya mengenai seseorang, perlahan mendekatinya, dan kamipun akhirnya berteman.

.

Aku sudah dekat dengannya sejak kelas 1 , aku dan dia memiliki hobi yang sama yaitu bermain games. Saat dia tengah sendirian atau mungkin tak ada kerjaan di kelas, dia selalu mendekatiku dan akhirnya kami bercengkrama tentang games dalam waktu panjang.

.

Kelas 2 , aku sekelas lagi dengannya. Entah kenapa sejak itu aku mulai merasa, jika ia mendekat ke arahku, jantungku berdegup begitu kencang seakan hendak jatuh dari tempatnya. Padahal dia hanya akan mendekatiku jika dia bosan atau tak ada teman bicara di kelas.

Lalu apakah aku terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya yang seakan-akan hanya menganggapku pengganti disaat ia bosan?

Tidak,… aku senang ia membutuhkanku.

.

.

Saat ini aku duduk dibangku kelas 3, dan coba tebak, aku sekelas lagi dengannya. Yahhh wajar sih, soalnya selama liburan aku selau berdoa pada _kami sama_ agar sekelas dengannya lagi.

Dari seluruh murid di kelasku, aku tak mengenal satupun, kecuali dia. Tapi ada satu murid perempuan yang selalu mendekat kearahku dan akhirnya kamipun menjadi teman sebangku.

Momoi Satsuki, gadis dengan paras manis berambut pink panjang. Di kelas 3 ini aku sebangku dengannya, dan … dia .. duduk tepat dibelakangku bersama dengan teman masa kecil Momoi, Aomine Daiki.

.

Kalian tahu siapa si 'dia' ?

Aku akan memberi tahu kalian, dia adalah Akashi Seijuro. Pemuda berambut merah dengan mata r _uby_ nya yang sangat menawan. Saat menatapnya aku bahkan merasa tersedot kedalam mata itu. Dia berasal dari keluarga Akashi, keluarga pengusaha minyak terbesar di Jepang, jadi kalian jangan heran jika Akashi-kun memang selalu tampil berkharisma (yah selain dia mempunyai kharisma tersendiri). Akashi juga pintar, SANGAT, dalam peringkat satu sekolah dia selalu menduduki peringkat pertama.

.

"Akashi-kun kenapa kau duduk disini? Bukannya sensei menyuruhmu duduk didepan?" Aku bertanya padanya suatu pagi, saat seminggu dia pindah tepat dibelakangku.

"Aku tidak mau duduk didepan, Tetsuya." Matanya memutar bosan.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku

"Aku ingin dekat denganmu."

Apaa? Entah kenapa hanya beberapa kata saja sudah membuatku melayang.

"Kau kan satu-satunya temanku disini."

Aku jatuh tersungkur.

"Hahaha.. benar juga." Tawaku hambar. Aku berbalik dan mengahadap kedepan, mengabaikan perasaanku yang berdenyut sakit.

Saat pertengahan pelajaran tiba-tiba Akashi memanggilku.

"Tetsuya.." Aku menoleh.

"Kurasa kau lebih baik memanggilku 'Seijurou' saja." Kata Akashi sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa? Boleh?" Mataku membulat.

"Boleh kok."

"Baiklah, Sei-kun." Aku tersenyum.

Yah mungkin saat itu yang ada dalam perasaanku adalah kebahagiaan yang tak terkira.

.

.

Duo gamers, adalah julukan yang diberikan padaku dan Sei-kun dikelas. Bahkan saat aku dan Sei-kun tengah berbicara soal game tak akan ada yang bisa menyela kami.

Saat-saat yang menurutku paling menggembirakan.

Aku sangat menikmati apapun yang kulakukan dengan Sei-kun walaupun itu hanya sebatas mengobrol.

Aku sangat menyukai, Sei-kun.

.

.

Tak terasa Ujian masuk Perguruan Tinggi akan dilakukan pekan ini. Aku belajar sungguh-sungguh, agar bisa mencapai perguruan tinggi yang Sei-kun tuju.

Bodoh memang? Tapi mungkin rasa sukaku padanya memotivasi otakku untuk terus bekerja.

"Tetsuya, semangat ya.." Seijuro berkata dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya.

Aku tertegun.

"Iya Sei-kun, kau juga semangatt yaa.."

.

Dan hasilnya..

AKU KALAH TELAK.

…

Sei-kun berhasil lolos ujian masuk Universitas Tokyo, sementara aku tidak.

Tapi karena aku ikut ujian masuk bercabang, aku berhasil diterima disalah satu Universitas Negeri daerah.

.

.

Biasanya setelah ujian masuk , sekolah kami mengadakan acara study wisata ke luar pulau. Aku sangat menantikannya. Kalian tahu kenapa? Ini adalah kesempatan terbesarku untuk bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

Hari yang dinanti pun tiba. Aku bangun sangat pagi sekali, hingga mataku berkantung seperti panda.

Bis sekolah sudah ada didepan halaman, aku berjalan dengan menggendong tasku untuk masuk kedalam bis. Para siswa masih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, tapi banyak juga yang selfi sebelum berangkat study wisata.

Aku menaiki bis kelasku yang terletak urutan ketiga dari depan. Masih sepi, mungkin teman-temanku masih berada dikelas untuk berfoto. Aku menaikinya perlahan , menatap beberapa deretan kursi yang ada disana.

Kosong .

Huftt, aku tak yakin akan bisa sebangku dengan Sei-kun.

"Tetsuya?" seseorang memanggilku dari arah bawah. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sei-kun sedang berdiri diluar bis dengan tas hikingnya yang besar. Ehem.. mungkin lebih besar tasnya daripada orangnya.

"Kau sudah berada disini ternyata, aku mencarimu dikelas tadi." Sei-kun tersenyum.

Apa ? dia mencariku? Untuk apa?

"Oh iya Tetsuya.."

Aku menatapnya lagi.

"Mau duduk bersamaku?"

.

.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Heii dasar hati manusia yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Kenapa kau berdetak begitu keras? Aku takut Sei-kun yang disampingku akan ikut mendengar debaran ini. Perjalanan menuju tempat tour sudah dimulai, dan jantungku sama sekali tidak bisa berdetak secara teratur.

Dadaku terasa hangat dan nyaman. Aku bersandar pada kaca jendela bis, aku tau perjalanan ini akan sangat panjang, dan mataku terasa sangat berat untuk melihat pemandangan persawahan diluar sana.

"Tetsuya…" Sei-kun memanggilku pelan.

"Iya?" Aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau mabuk darat?" tangannya terulur ke arah leherku.

Deg… wajahku memerah dan jantungku seakan melompat.

"Aku tidak papa kok.." Kataku sambil menempis tangannya dan segera menghadap ke jendela.

Apa aku tadi terlalu kasar? Apa aku tadi terlihat seperti gadis murahan? Aku tak melupakan diriku sebagai lelaki, tapi sungguh kelakuan ku tadi sangat memalukan seperti seorang gadis.

Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan, dan melirik kearah Sei-kun. Dia tengah membaca sebuah buku bersampul coklat, hah aku yakin buku itu adalah buku kelas dunia yang menggunakan bahasa imggris.

Sei-kun memang pintar.

Tidak hanya itu, aku juga memperhatikan tiap lekukan wajah tampannya. Rahang yang tegas dan seakan-akan suara _baritone_ yang dimilikinya sungguh mencerminkan seorang yang berwibawa. Bulu matanya letik, dan sangat indah dipadu manik _ruby_ yang dalam dan bercahaya.

Sudah kuduga, aku suka semua yang ada dalam diri Sei-kun.

Baik fisik maupun sifatnya.

"Tetsuya?"

Mataku mengerjap dan mendapati Sei-kun tengah menatapku dengan pandangan heran. Ya ampun berapa lama aku menatapnyaa?

Pipiku memerah dan aku menutupinya dengan telapak tanganku.

Bagaimana ini? Dia melihatku tengah menatapnya, aku yakin wajahku sangat merah saat ini.

"Tetsuya, kau beneran mau mabuk darat ya?" Sei-kun menyentuh bahuku dan menatap wajahku.

"Tid-tidak"

Sei-kun menyingkirlah. Kau membuatku sangat gerah sekali.

"Jangan Bohong." Nada perintah itu. Sei-kun mencengkeram tanganku dan menatap wajahku dalam-dalam.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan, agar tak tersedot lebih lama dalam manik merah yang menawan itu. Mataku terpejam, dan berusaha agar dia tidak menyadari betapa berdebarnya diriku.

…..

Lohh?

Sei-kun melepas tanganku dan kembali membaca bukunya. Aku mendongak, dan mendapati semburat merah muncul dikedua pipinya yang lembut.

"Sei-kun?" mataku mengerjap.

"Sialan, kau Tetsuya. Jangan menggodaku." Sei-kun berbicara kasar dan langsung membaca buku yang tengah ia pegang.

Aku kembali duduk dengan perasaan aneh.

Apa aku terlihat seperti menggodanya?

Haduhhh, bodohnya aku.

.

.

Hening..

Aku yakin hampir semua teman sekelasku dan sensei sudah tidur semua. Perjalanan kami sudah hampir setengah jalan. Mungkin kurang 2 jam, kami akan berpindah menaiki kapal penyebrangan agar sampai pada pulau yang akan kami tuju.

Dalam bis sungguh, gelap. Ini mungkin sekitar pukul 9 malam. Mataku juga mulai memberat, dan mungkin aku harus tidur untuk sekarang ini.

Sreett..Bug..

Aku tertegun. Badanku menegang dan darahku seolah berhenti berdesir.

Sei-kun.. dia menempel pada bahuku.

Maksudku, kepalanya berada di bahuku. Dia bersandar padaku, dan dia tertidur.

Jantungku mulai berpesta pora lagi, membuat wajahku kembali memerah.

Secara pelan, aku memindahkan kepala Sei-kun agar terasa nyaman dipundakku.

Dan agar aku bisa menatapnya.

Cahaya rembulan memantulkan wajah Sei-kun disampingku.

Wajah polos yang tertidur dengan nyenyak itu terasa membiusku. Membuat tanganku terangkat dan mengelus lembut wajah rupawan milik Sei-kun.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

"Memperhatikan orang tidur, itu tidak sopan, Tetsuya." Mataku membesar mendapati Sei-kun balik menatapku. Tubuhnya terangkat dan mengapitku kearah jendela.

"Sei-kun."

"Kenapa kau begitu gugup? Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kenapa kau selalu memperhatikanku diam-diam, Tetsuya?" cecar Sei-kun sambil menatapku dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku tid-tidak seperti itu." Kualihkan pandanganku kearah lain. Kami berada didalam korden dan Sei-kun mengapitku dijendela.

"Mulai lagi, tanpa kau sadari . kau selalu berpaling jika aku menatapmu intens seperti ini, Tetsuya. "

Kudengar Sei-kun menghela nafas.

"Padahal, aku sangat menyukai wajahmu yang manis itu."

Apa? . Aku menoleh dengan cepat.

Wajah Sei-kun memerah. Dia menunduk dengan semburat merah nakal menjalar dipipinya.

Aku menatapnya takjub. Sungguh manis.

Kepalanya terangkat dan bertemu pandang denganku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, tapi tangan Sei-kun mencegahnya.

Sei-kun menatapku, lebih dalam. Menyesapi seluruh wajahku yang merah dan bersemu.

"Kau manis, Tetsuya."

"Tid-tidak." Cicitku. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan suaraku hanya sebatas bisikan semata.

"Tetsuya, Tatap aku. Dan jujurlah pada perasaanmu sendiri. Tatap aku." Nada itu lagi. Nada memerintah yang seakan-akan sangat sulit dibantah.

Aku menatapnya, Sei-kun menatapku dengan tajam dan membara.

Aku terbakar.

Tangan Sei-kun merambat dan menggenggam erat tanganku. Diangkatnya tanganku dan dikecupnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mata merah itu pada wajahku.

Aku tercengang.

Mata itu seolah hanya terpaku padaku.

Sei-kun beringsut mendekat dan menempelkan hidung mancungnya kearahku.

"Tetsuya, wajah malumu sangat menggodaku." Dia tersenyum licik.

Sesuatu merayap cepat menyingkap kaos yang kukenakan, dan mulai menggeledah perut serta dadaku.

"Nghh.." tanganku bergerak menyingkirkan benda apa itu. Tapi, tangan Sei-kun yang besar berhasil mengunci kedua tanganku.

"Sei-kun, apa yang-nghh.."

Astagaaa, apa ini? Suaraku terdengar menggelikan seperti..

Sebuah desahan.

Jujur saja, benda yang menggerayangi diriku ini begitu memabukkan dan seperti listrik yang menyengatku begitu saja.

"Nghhh-" benda itu mencubit dadaku.

"Ahnggg, Sei-kun. Apa yang-nghh?" gerakan memutar didadaku ini terasa begitu

Nikmat.

Aku tak bisa berhenti mendesah.

Bagaimana ini? Aku akan terlihat seperti seorang gigolo.

"Desahan yang indah."

Mataku terbuka dan melihat Sei-kun menatapku penuh minat. Aku merinding.

"Kau akan merasakan lebih nikmat dari ini, Tetsuya. Bersamaku."

Sesuatu menyentuh lembut bibirku dengan cepat. Melumat dan menggigit kecil bibir tipisku. Benda basah itu menjilat bagian bawah bibirku, dan membuat bibirku terbuka seakan memberikan akses lebih untuk sang tuan.

Sei-kun menginvasi mulutku. Mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi mulutku.

Dalam kecupan itu, aku mendesah.

.

"Entah kenapa seluruh tubuhmu begitu manis, Tetsuya."

Sei-kun mulai menjarah leherku. Menjilat dan menggigit leher jenjangku.

"Nghhhh-" Gigitan Sei-kun berbekas, berwarna merah dan biru.

"Itu tanda bahwa kau milikku, Tetsuya." Sei-kun tersenyum dan mengecup dahiku pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Air mataku pecah, dan meleleh turun dari pipiku.

Sei-kun segera menyambut dengan jilatan di wajahku, untuk membersihkan air mataku yang jatuh.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sei-kun. Kau lah Cinta Pertamaku."

"Aku harap kita bisa menyelesaikan acara kita di dalam kamar hotel saat sampai dipulau nanti." Sei-kun tersenyum mesum.

Aku tertawa kecil.

"Kurasa"

.

.

END

NB : Akan ada sequel lemon di dalam kamar hotel, jika Mbak hajar yang meminta.

.

 _Hay hay hay .. shizuka kambek dengan bawa ff baru khusus ultah Seijuro-kun ^^ walau amburadul alurnya cepet karena saya disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan. Tapi ini saya buat dengan hati yg ikhklas ^^_

 _Awalnya ini hanya req dari Kotaro a.k.a Hajar Saffana, tapi berhubung hari ini ultahnya Akashi yahhh sekalian lah yaaaaaa *ga modal lu*_

 _Kritik saran selalu diterima ^^ yg mau req juga Pm boleh, tapi nunggu berabad-abad ye._

 _Yang nunggu updatenya FOT dan Ore No Kawai Karma, masih dalam proses kok ^^ *ngibul, dianya aja lupa dah ngetik*_

 _Bagus? Fav_

 _Pengen lagi? Follow_

 _Bagus, pengen lagi? Fav and Follow author_

 _Bagus, pengen lagi, pengen req, pengen curhat, pengen ngefujo bareng? Review dan PM_

 _Please, Review because that is my energy :v_

 _Oke semoga puas yaaa Kotaro ^^ lup yu , Aokisenya pan kapan. :v_

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI SEIJURO. SAYA MENCINTAIMU NAK_

 _OH IYAA HBD JUGA BUAT MBAK NAAAY YAKK, INI BUAT ELU JUGA DAH MBAKKK! I LUP YUH!_

 _Salam Te-hee_

 _Shizuka_


End file.
